No Vas a Encontrar Nunca
by Kerube-Chan
Summary: ONESHOT. UA. Lo que se supone debia ser uno de los días más felices de la vida de Tomoyo Daidoji, no lo era. Una visita inesperada en su fiesta de compromiso trae consigo viejos recuerdos... T


**Disclaimer:** La serie Sakura Card Captor y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esto es solo una historia para superar mi trauma con la pareja de E & T.

**Nota de la autora:** ONESHOT. UA (Universo Alterno). Toda la inspiración para este fic la recibí de la canción "No vas a encontrar nunca" de Andrés Calamaro. Esa canción me encanta y esto estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza por semanas.

´Los Flashback estarán caracterizados de esta forma.´

**"NO VAS A ENCONTRAR NUNCA"**

Y pensar que se supone que hoy debería ser uno de los días más felices de su vida. Y lamentablemente no lo era. Hacia todo lo posible por aparentar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, pero el esfuerzo la estaba matando.

Su compromiso con el magnate Petrolero Himoro Kento, no había sido inesperado, ni había sido imprevisto. Realmente era todo lo contrarío, había sido sumamente calculado y con muchos meses de anticipación, pero lamentablemente todavía no se podía aferrar a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ese hombre, no después de todo lo que había sucedido con él...

Él había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido y solo el recuerdo de todo lo que vivieron juntos hacia que su corazón doliera y mucho, era como sí cientos de alfileres la atravesaran una y otra vez. Pero ella tenía un compromiso con su familia no por nada era una Daidoji.

- Señorita Tomoyo - dijo una voz a las espaldas de Tomoyo - Señorita Tomoyo.

- Disculpe, no lo había escuchado. - dijo Tomoyo al voltearse a saludar al invitado que la estaba llamando. - Señor Takano, que gusto saludarle. Cuanto me alegro que haya podido venir. - dijo Tomoyo con su mejor sonrisa. No por nada tenía años entrenando para el cargo de la "esposa perfecta". Pero cualquiera que la conociera realmente, sabría a leguas que la sonrisa condescendiente y bien medida que llevaba en su rostro era solo una farsa. La sonrisa no alcanzaba sus expresivos ojos color amatista.

- Sí, después de todo pude librarme de mis últimos compromisos y logre venir. - dijo el señor Takano sonriendo amablemente. - No podía dejar de venir a la fiesta de compromiso de mi ahijado. No todos los días se compromete uno para toda la vida.

- Tiene toda la razón. - dijo Tomoyo mientras volvía a sonreír amablemente y con su mirada ubicaba al que sería su futuro esposo. Himoro Kento era un hombre bastante serio y reservado. A lo largo de estos tres meses desde que sus padres habían arreglado el compromiso, habían salido a un par de citas y hablado unas cuantas veces, solo platica meramente cortes para conocerse mejor. Después de todo, pasarían el resto de su vida juntos.

Tomoyo observo como Himoro la atrapaba mirándolo y le alzo la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano a manera de saludo. Tomoyo devolvió el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y se volvió a continuar con la conversación con el señor Takano. Luego de unos minutos de estar conversando amenamente sintió como alguien se acercaba a su lado. Al voltear se encontró con los ojos caoba de Himoro. - Ahijado, justo hablábamos de ti, déjame decirte que con esta jovencita te has ganado una joya.

- Muchas gracias padrino. - dijo Himoro con su voz grave. Himoro era un tipo bastante alto y corpulento con el cabello color negro azabache, acababa de cumplir treinta años y ya su padre había dejado en sus manos el control absoluto de su empresa. Cinco años de edad los separaban. - Y como ha estado?

- Ah! Muy bien, muy recientemente... - Tomoyo dejo que la conversación fluyera alrededor de ella, asintiendo cuando estimaba necesario y sonriendo cuando era conveniente. Para nada dejaba que las emociones que la carcomían se mostraran en su expresión. Hacia más de una hora que Himoro y ella habían formalizado el compromiso con el intercambio de anillos. Pero no podía evitar sentir un ardor casi insoportable en la mano en que llevaba el anillo de compromiso. Ahora este se convertía en un recordatorio permanente de su deber como una Daidoji.

Tomoyo comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, debía salir de allí, necesitaba poner sus emociones en orden. Rápidamente se excuso de Himoro y su padrino, y como pudo trato de alcanzar las puertas que daban al balcón, pero esta tarea se hizo imposible ya que cada dos pasos uno que otro invitado la detenía para felicitarla por su compromiso, lo bien que había quedado la fiesta, entre otra tantas cosas que Tomoyo no registraba.

Cada vez que la detenía alguna persona se disculpaba lo más amablemente posible y reanudaba su camino al balcón. Pero luego de unos minutos decidió que todos sus intentos eran totalmente inútiles, no había forma de alejarse de toda esa gente. Luego de unos minutos de estar asintiendo sin sentido a una conversación sin sentido escucho algo que llamo su atención.

- Muy buena noches señoras y señores. - dijo un joven muy apuesto desde la pequeña tarima a un lado del salón. - Si me permiten su atención, por favor. - Al ver el movimiento en la tarima el publico poco a poco centro su atención en el joven. Al ver que ya le prestaban atención el joven prosiguió. - Gracias. Estamos esta noche aquí reunidos para celebrar el compromiso de dos de las familias más poderosas en todo Japón. La familia Kento y la Familia Daidoji. Por favor pido un aplauso para los futuros novios. - Todo el público dio una pequeña ronda de aplausos. - Y debido a que esta es una noche especial, si ustedes me lo permiten, me gustaría dedicarle una canción a la futura señora Kento.

Tomoyo todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión de volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo. Se veía tan tranquilo y sereno, pero ya no tenía aquel brillo en los ojos que lo caracterizaban, algo se había apagado y ella sabía perfectamente que era. Tomoyo salio de su estupor cuando escucho decir que le dedicaría una canción. Justo en ese instante todo los presentes en el salón volvieron a mirarla y no le quedo más que sonreír y asentir a la dedicación que le quería hacer el joven de la tarima. Tomoyo tomo una respiración profunda y dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible - Eriol porque tuviste que volver.

Eriol tomo la guitarra que llevaba con él y cuando la tuvo en posición fijo su mirada en ella. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre con su cabello negro suelto y sus ojos amatista mirándolo con una mezcla de alegría, temor y tristeza tan imperceptible que solo una persona que la conociera tanto como el podría reconocerlo. Eriol respiro profundo y dijo en voz suave - Esta canción es para usted señorita Daidoji. - Luego de lo cual iniciaron los primeros acordes de la canción que le había escrito.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que no guarde sus problemas  
que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena  
que cuando muera de celos  
el jamás te diga nada  
que no tenga como yo  
tantas heridas en el alma.**

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que sea todo un caballero  
que tenga una profesión  
sin problemas de dinero  
sea amigo de tus amigos,  
simpatice con tus padres  
y que nunca hable de más,  
que no pueda lastimarte...**

Tomoyo sentía que le faltaba el aire, Eriol y ella no habían perdido contacto visual desde los primeros acordes de la canción. No podía evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a arder luego de ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos azul noche de Eriol.

**Pero vida, me conoces desde siempre,  
y ahora tengo que decir,  
siempre digo lo que siento...**

**...Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
con quien mirar las estrellas  
alguien que pueda bajarte  
con un beso una de ellas,  
alguien que te haga sentir  
tocar el cielo con las manos  
alguien que te haga volar, como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo...**

Tomoyo no pudo evitar que la ola de recuerdos de sus días juntos la invadieran, todo se combino como un kaleidoscopio de emociones.

En su segundo aniversario de novios, Eriol la había invitado a un fin de semana en la playa. Todo había sido perfecto, el viaje, la cabaña donde se hospedaban, la vista al mar, las sensaciones que la recorrieron por completo.

- Es hermoso no lo crees? - Pregunto Tomoyo suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol.

Eriol la sostenía ligeramente por la cintura mientras ambos miraban el magnifico atardecer que se posaba ante sus ojos. - Tan hermoso como tú. - dijo Eriol quedamente al oído de Tomoyo.

Ella no hallaba porque, pero cada vez que Eriol le hablaba así un escalofrío de placer la recorría por completo. - Eriol, ponte serio.

- Estoy siendo muy serio. - dijo Eriol suavemente mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, las sensaciones que Eriol provocaba con su boca sobre su piel, la dejaban deseando más. Luego de unos segundos Tomoyo no lo soporto más y se volteo por completo para mirar a Eriol. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos unos segundos antes de tomarlo con ambas manos por el cuello y besarlo de manera apasionada.

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la nuca para controlar sus movimientos y con un ligero mordisco a su labio inferior logro que se calmara y tomara las cosas con más calma, para que lograra disfrutar plenamente de su beso. Pero luego de unos minutos los besos ya no eran suficiente, las sensaciones fueron escalando a otro nivel y luego de unos minutos Eriol se separo de Tomoyo y la miro a los ojos.

Tomoyo sintió que la respiración se le cortaba al ver la mirada llena de pasión y deseo de Eriol. - Tomoyo yo...

- Shhh... No digas nada. - dijo Tomoyo muy bajito para no romper el aura que los rodeaba. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Eriol estaba pensando y sintiendo. Pero ya no podía más, este era el momento, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Eriol sin palabras comprendió lo que Tomoyo quiso decir. - Después de esto no hay marcha atrás Tomoyo.

- Lo se. - Fue lo último que dijo Tomoyo antes de que sus boca y sus cuerpos se unieran en un abrazo apasionado.

Esa noche fue su primera vez, una y otra vez Eriol le repitió lo importante que era ella para él y lo mucho que significaba que estuviera con él. Tomoyo no pudo evitar que su corazón rebosara de emoción, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra era una reafirmación de sus sentimientos.

Y Tomoyo no pudo evitar entregarse por completo, en aquella playa, con aquel atardecer y el cielo iluminado de estrellas como único testigo de una promesa sin palabras...

**...Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
alguien que te ame de veras  
alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar  
de tantos besos  
alguien con quien caminar  
como dos locos de la mano  
alguien que te haga vibrar como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo...**

- Me amas

- Tú que crees?

- Eriol es en serio. - dijo Tomoyo mientras golpeaba suavemente el pecho de Eriol. Era una hermosa tarde de primavera y habían decidido tomar un picnic en el parque, ya llevaban poco más de un año de novios. Eriol estaba acostado a lo largo de la manta y Tomoyo tenía su cabeza recostada a su hombro. - Dime. Me amas? - pregunto Tomoyo de nuevo juguetonamente.

Eriol se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego dijo en tono muy serio - Tomoyo lo que siento por ti no se puede expresar con meras palabras.

Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida por esa afirmación y levanto su cabeza para ver a Eriol a los ojos. - No era para que te pusieras tan serio.

- Mis sentimientos hacia ti son muy serios. - dijo Eriol muy seguro de si mismo mientras miraba a Tomoyo de manera profunda.

Tomoyo le dio esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba cada vez que la veía y no pudo evitar el deseo repentino de besarla. Pero Tomoyo le gano en la idea y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

- Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo bajito con su boca a uno pocos centímetros de la de Eriol.

- Por qué? - Pregunto Eriol bajito.

- Por amarme tanto. - dijo Tomoyo en un susurro mientras volvía a besarlo.

Eriol coloco suavemente sus manos en el cabello de Tomoyo y procedió a remover el gancho que mantenía el cabello de Tomoyo en su lugar. Luego de lo cual entrelazo sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo separo su rostro del de Eriol y le dijo. - Eriol! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso. Sabes que no me gusta que me enredes en cabello.

- Pero es que me encanta. - dijo Eriol sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Tomoyo. - Vamos no te pongas así, dame un beso.

- No. - dijo Tomoyo en un tono serio que habría sorprendido a Eriol sino fuera porque cuando la miro a los ojos, vio que tenía ese leve brillo juguetón que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que tenía una de sus ocurrencias. - Primero vas a tener que alcanzarme. - Y sin más Tomoyo se levanto y pego una carrera.

- No de nuevo. - dijo Eriol medio cansado, medio divertido. Luego de lo cual se levanto y emprendió carrera detrás de Tomoyo.

Al final del día habían sido expulsados del parque por desorden en áreas públicas. Tomoyo en sus intentos de escapar de Eriol había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era meterse a la fuente del parque. Cuando a Eriol no le quedo más que entrar a buscarla el guardia los había agarrado dentro de la fuente y no les quedo de otra que salir del parque mojados, regañados, sucios y muy muy felices.

Mientras iban caminando hacia el carro, Tomoyo tomo a Eriol de la mano y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. - Muchas Gracias - dijo Tomoyo.

- Y por qué fue eso? - Pregunto Eriol divertido mientras seguían caminando agarrados de la mano.

- Por soportar todas mis excentricidades.

- Pero si eso es lo que más amo de ti.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que se acuerde de las fechas  
que no sea como yo  
y siempre cumpla sus promesas  
alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco  
y se haga aparte  
que no sea como yo  
que solo vivo para amarte...**

- Eriol sabes que día es hoy. - dijo Tomoyo mientras besaba a Eriol en la mejilla y observaba sobre el hombro de él en lo que estaba trabajando. - Es esa una nueva canción?

- Si debo tener este arreglo listo para antes de que finalice la semana. - dijo Eriol sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. - La disquera espera darle esta canción a su nueva estrella.

- Ya veo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía como Eriol tachaba y escribía nuevamente la misma frase. Tomoyo lo abrazo por la espalda y le dijo. - Trabajas demasiado.

- Mira quien habla. - dijo Eriol mientras seguía concentrado en el papel frente a él. - Anoche no escuche cuando llegaste.

- Estabas dormido cuando llegue y no me dio el corazón para despertarte, te veías tan lindo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras volvía a besarlo en la mejilla. - Además esta mañana creo que pague con creces mi pequeño retraso. - dijo Tomoyo seductoramente mientras besaba el cuello de Eriol.

Eriol no pudo ignorar mucho tiempo los avances de Tomoyo y se volteo. Con lo que Tomoyo aprovecho para sentarse en su regazo. Eriol no pudo evitar pasar su mirada de manera evaluativo sobre la elección de ropa de Tomoyo. Ella llevaba puesta una de sus camisas y el podía jurar que él no se veía tan sexy como ella en una de ellas. Tomoyo llevaba el cabello suelto y los primero botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados dándole a Eriol una excelente vista de sus pechos. - La verdad siento que todavía nuestra deuda no esta saldada. - dijo Eriol divertido. Ya llevaban cerca de tres años de novios y aunque todavía no vivían juntos Tomoyo pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la de ella.

- Ah sí. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Pero antes respóndeme la pregunta que te hice.

- Sobre que?

- No recuerdas que día es hoy.

- La verdad no. - dijo Eriol con su mejor cara de inocente. Sabía perfectamente que día era, pero quería darle cuerda al temperamento de Tomoyo.

- No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado, cuanto tiempo tenemos de conocernos? Casi cuatro años y no puedo creer que te olvidaras. - dijo Tomoyo molesta tratando de levantarse del regazo de Eriol. - Suéltame Eriol estoy brava contigo.

- Calma princesa. - dijo Eriol mientras la sostenía por la cintura para mantenerla en su lugar. - Sabes que sería incapaz de olvidarme de tu cumpleaños y por eso te compre esto. - dijo Eriol mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo.

A Tomoyo se le iluminaron los ojos y cuando tuvo la cajita en sus manos la abrió rápidamente y se encontró con la pulsera más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Era una cadena de oro blanco adornada con pequeños diamantes rosados y amatistas incustradas. - Eriol es hermoso. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba la pulsera con asombro. - Debió costar una fortuna.

- Cualquier cosa por mi princesa. - dijo Eriol mientras se regocijaba con el asombro de Tomoyo y procedía a colocarle la pulsera

- Muchas Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba la pulsera en su muñeca, luego de lo cual se le lanzo a Eriol y le dio un beso muy apasionado. - Esto merece una muy buena recompensa.

Eriol rió divertido y dijo. - Voy a tener que comprarte más regalos como este más seguido. - dijo Eriol mientras Tomoyo lo tomaba por la nuca y lo atraía hacia ella. Las horas siguientes el trabajo y los compromisos quedaron olvidados por completo, solo existían sus cuerpos y sus almas unidas en un baile tan antiguo como el tiempo.

**Pero vida, me conoces desde siempre,  
y ahora tengo que decir,  
siempre digo lo que siento...**

**Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
con quien mirar las estrellas  
alguien que pueda bajarte  
con un beso una de ellas,  
alguien que te haga sentir  
tocar el cielo con las manos  
alguien que te haga volar, como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo...**

Los recuerdos siguieron invadiendo a Tomoyo como imágenes de una película. Su primera cita, su primer beso, su primera pelea, su primera reconciliación, su primera compra juntos, su primera discusión profunda, la primera vez que se dijeron te amo, su primera mascota, su primer desayuno juntos, su primer almuerzo juntos, su primera cena juntos, sus primeras vacaciones juntos, sus vidas habían estado tan llenas primeras veces juntos que dolía el solo hecho de recordarlas.

Tomoyo se sentía mal muy mal, su cuerpo temblaba y un frío horrible le recorría el cuerpo. Eriol continuaba mirándola, su mirada era tan penetrante que Tomoyo no creía poder soportar más todo esto.

**...Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
alguien que te ame de veras  
alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar  
de tantos besos  
alguien con quien caminar  
como dos locos de la mano  
alguien que te haga vibrar como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo...**

Y no pudo más. Tomoyo llevo una mano a su boca para evitar que sus sollozos escaparan mientras que gruesas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Por qué Tomoyo? - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por los hombros y la sacudía con fuerza. - Por qué después de todos estos años juntos, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, por qué quieres terminarlo?

- Eriol por favor entiéndeme, mi familia me necesita y no puedo fallarles.

- Y que hay de tus sentimientos. - dijo Eriol molesto mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos. - que hay de mis sentimientos, que hay de nuestros sentimientos?

- Mi deber es con mi familia. - dijo Tomoyo con la mirada fija en el piso, no se atrevía a mirar a Eriol a los ojos. - Ellos me necesitan. Al casarme con el heredo de la fortuna de la familia Kento, el negocio de mi familia se salvara de la bancarrota.

Eriol bajo de la tarima y camino hasta donde estaba Tomoyo de pie, donde continuo cantando.

- Eso quiere decir que todos estos años que pasamos juntos no valen para nada. - dijo Eriol con rabia. - Yo no significo nada para ti. - dijo Eriol luego de lo cual la soltó.

Tomoyo trastabillo un par de pasos y luego de recuperar el equilibrio le dijo. - Eriol no digas eso, todos los años que pase contigo ocuparan un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. - dijo Tomoyo bajito mientras extendía su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Eriol. Eriol le quito la cara. - Por favor Eriol debes entender.

- No, no lo entiendo. - dijo Eriol. - De lo único que me doy cuenta es que no me amas tanto como jurabas.

En ese momento Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, al ver la mirada de dolor y desprecio que le estaba dando Eriol. - Como puedes decir eso. - dijo Tomoyo llena de dolor. Fuera de la casa la lluvia arremetía con fuerza contra las ventanas y un frío glaciar se estaba apoderando del ambiente. - De una cosa de la cual nunca debes dudar es de lo mucho que te amo Eriol y de lo mucho que te amare el resto de mi vida. - dijo Tomoyo casi en un susurro mientras sentía como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Tomoyo limpio su cara con el dorso de su mano y se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra. Eriol miraba mientras que Tomoyo salía por la puerta principal y se alejaba, se alejaba de él y para siempre. No lo podía permitir, no luego de ver la mirada triste de Tomoyo.

Eriol salio al pórtico de la casa y vio a Tomoyo caminar bajo la lluvia hacia su carro con paso lento. Eriol corrió unos pasos para alcanzarla y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura con fuerza. - Tomoyo por favor no me dejes. - Tomoyo no respondió nada. - No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión. - dijo Eriol mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de Tomoyo y sintió como Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza ligeramente. - Entonces quiero que sepas algo. - dijo Eriol mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra él, para luego soltarla y darle la vuelta para que lo mirara.

Tomoyo no se atrevía a mirarlo, por lo que Eriol la tomo por el mentón y le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara. Sus miradas se encontraron y Eriol pudo observar como las lagrimas de Tomoyo se fundían con las de la lluvia. Por unos segundos Eriol se mantuvo en silencio, grabando en su memoria por siempre los rasgos de Tomoyo, aunque no era necesario porque, por siempre ella formaría una parte de él.

Luego de tomar una respiración profunda Eriol le dijo. - Tomoyo quiero que sepas que yo te amo y que siempre te amare no importa lo que pase. - Luego de lo cual Eriol la beso apasionadamente, tratando de impregnar en su memoria la sensación de sus labios sobre los de él, tratando de grabar en su memoria la sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de Tomoyo, quería llevar ese recuerdo siempre consigo.

Cuando dejaron de besarse Eriol la abrazo con fuerza, por muchos minutos estuvieron de pie bajo la lluvia sin decir palabra.

Tomoyo lo abrazaba con fuerza y no podía dejar de llorar, lo amaba con locura y el solo pensar el daño que le había hecho, hacia que su corazón se rompiera nuevamente. Quería estar con él, quería que fueran uno una última vez, antes de que tuviera que enfrentar a su familia y ocupar el rol que se le había asignado como única sucesora de la familia Daidoji. - Eriol déjame pasar esta noche contigo. - dijo Tomoyo bajito al oído de Eriol.

Eriol se separo de ella unos centímetros para verla al rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo en brazos y la llevo con él al interior de la casa. Dentro, en su habitación con las cortinas cerradas, el mundo dejo de existir y solo existían ellos dos y el ahora. Eriol lentamente, muy lentamente fue desprendiendo a Tomoyo de su ropa húmeda la cual se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Los besos que compartían eran lentos, suaves, muy calidos, era como si ambos estuvieran tratando de retasar el tiempo para que el mañana nunca llegara.

Muy lentamente Tomoyo subió sus manos por el pecho de Eriol y comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa uno a uno. Eriol logro desprender a Tomoyo de toda su ropa húmeda hasta dejarla solo en su ropa interior, su cuerpo estaba frío por lo que las manos de Eriol iniciaron su laborar tratando de calentar el cuerpo de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sentía que su cabeza daba mil vuelta, no supo en que punto Eriol la despojo de su ropa interior, ni en que punto el se despojo de su ropa, ni tampoco en que punto la llevo a la cama, pero todo se hizo más claro cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo de él sobre el de ella. Muy despacio Eriol recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tomoyo con su boca, grabando en su memoria cada rincón de la piel de Tomoyo.

Cuando el placer se hizo casi insoportable Tomoyo atrajo a Eriol hacia si para que la besara, la pasión escalo a nuevos niveles inimaginables para ambos. Porque ambos sabían que esta vez sería la última. Eriol se coloco en posición entre las piernas de Tomoyo y muy despacio abrió su camino dentro ella. Tomoyo gimió y arqueo su espalda de placer, lo cual hizo que Eriol reaccionara inmediatamente e iniciara el apasionado ascenso hacia la gloria.

Al sentir que Tomoyo comenzaba a contraerse contra él, Eriol bajo su mirada para verle el rostro y lo que se encontró lo dejo sin palabras. Tomoyo estaba llorando y lo que más lo sorprendió fue que el sabía porque, no era porque le dolía, era porque era la última vez que estarían juntos y para su sorpresa Eriol descubrió que el lloraba por la misma razón.

- Te amo Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol luego de haber recuperado el aliento después del orgasmo más increíble que había tenido en toda su vida. Eriol se movió hacia un lado y atrajo a Tomoyo hacia él.

Tomoyo lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo. - Yo también te amo Eriol... recuérdalo siempre. - Tomoyo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Eriol sabia que debía decirle, pero no encontraba las fuerzas. - Eriol yo...

- Shhh. Descansa mañana será otro día. - dijo Eriol muy bajito

Pero el mañana juntos nunca llego.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que no guarde sus problemas  
que no sea como yo  
a la hora de la cena  
que cuando muera de celos  
el jamás te diga nada,  
que no tenga como yo  
tantas heridas en el alma...**

Cuando Eriol toco los últimos acordes de la canción, el público a su alrededor rompió en aplausos, Tomoyo retiro su mano de su boca y luego de una respiración profunda dijo con voz quebrada. - Eriol yo...

- Vaya que buena presentación. - dijo Himoro mientras se acercaba a donde ellos estaban. Al llegar Himoro paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Tomoyo. - Querida veo que la dedicación te ha dejado conmovida.

- Sí, así es. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el pañuelo que le ofreció su prometido. - Muy hermosa su presentación joven.

Eriol no dijo palabra solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su mirada fija sobre Tomoyo. Nunca pensó que verla nuevamente le traería tanta alegría y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no encontraba las palabras.

- Tomoyo ya es hora de que nos retiremos, creo que después de tantas emociones es mejor que descanses. - le dijo Himoro a Tomoyo. - Si nos disculpa. - dijo Himiro a Eriol. Eriol no respondió.

Tomoyo dejo que Himoro la tomara de la mano, pero antes de darse la vuelta logro cruzar su mirada con Eriol por última vez y la última frase que salio de sus labios fue un muy leve. - Lo siento.

Eriol observo la figura de Tomoyo moverse entre aquella gente y esa sensación de vacío volvio ha apoderarse de su pecho, todavía no sabía porque había venido esta noche, pero una parte de él quería que ella supiera lo mucho que todo lo sucedido le dolia y queria que ella recordara que el la amaría por siempre y siempre ocuparía un lugar dentro de su corazón. - Yo también lo siento Tomoyo.

_**FIN**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Nota de la autora**:

Hola! Se que deben pensar que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra pero aquí estoy. XD

Esta historia es un ONESHOT, no creo que tenga continuación, no tengo corazón para darle una continuación, la verdad me gusta como termino, era mi idea desde el principio. Toda esta historia nació debido a la canción "No vas a encontrar Nunca" de Andrés Calamaro. Mi inspiración provino de la versión balada, se los juro, que la escuchaba y pensaba que historia mas triste.

Mi primer Lemon, todavía no me convence, no quería que fuera vulgar, pero no se, la cosa es que ya esta hecho.

Espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan entretenido, que se haya entendido y se que muchas me odiaran por el final, pero a mi me encanta. Igual, espero sus opiniones, saben que todas son bienvenidas.

Aprovecho y menciono, que con respecto a mis otras historias, estoy en una laguna mental total, no me da el espíritu para continuarlas, pero algún día llegaran a su final. Igual el trabajo y la universidad me tiene hasta el tope.

Bueno les deseo a todas mucha suerte, besos y abrazos. No estamos leyendo. XD

19/mayo/2007 Editado.

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. Porfis... XD**


End file.
